


Something Tangible

by DaniJayNel



Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: AU, Explicit Smut, F/F, Oneshot, Pregnancy, futa!Alphard, futanari!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphard and Maria share an unforgettable night, and it results in something neither of them expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Tangible

Instead of being loud and raunchy, this particular club was classy and particular. Maria had never been to one such as this, so she nervously clutched her purse to her covered stomach and headed over to the bar. She wasn’t sure what to make of her surroundings, but Canaan had invited her here, because apparently Canaan knew a few people that had money up to their eyeballs. The white haired woman had been slightly vague with her reasoning about why she wanted to come here of all places, and Maria fully intended to interrogate her as soon as Canaan made an appearance.

Maria took a high stool by the bar, slightly less nervous now when the bartender—a tall, blonde woman with blue eyes and a sharply charming smile—sent her a wink, having sensed her unease. “What will you have?” the woman asked after sidling over and expertly running a damp cloth over the smooth bar table’s surface. Maria watched the dance of her hand, mesmerized by the way the woman’s pale skin illuminated underneath the blue and purple light from the bar itself. Her fingers were pretty long, too, and Maria blushed furiously when she suddenly thought of those fingers doing unspeakable things to her. She straightened, cleared her throat and forced the thoughts from her mind. Maria blamed the fact that she hadn’t been intimate with anyone in too long, and any mere attention from even a slightly attractive woman almost had her gasping as her mind conjured arousing thoughts. It was embarrassing.

Refraining from saying ‘ _you in my mouth, please’_ , Maria scooted closer and offered a friendly smile. She thrust her hand out, more than eager to touch the blonde’s skin, even though she had to resist her mind’s delectable imagining. “Hi! I’m Maria. Do you maybe know anyone called Canaan? She said she was here already but I can’t find her.”

The blonde took hold of her hand just as eagerly, only giving it one firm squeeze before making her grip gentler. She did not immediately let go, and Maria swallowed thickly at the way the woman smiled at her. “Hi, Maria. Canaan informed me that you might make your appearance here first. She’s in the lounge for V.I.Ps, and as soon as I give a call she will be out to fetch you.”

Their hands separated and Maria frowned at the loss of warmth. She realized that she was probably being a creep and as much as she wanted, this bartender would not be tending to anything other than the bar tonight. The blonde, still unnamed, strode over to a sleek black phone nestled in the corner of the bar, underneath the counter, and thumbed a single button before pressing the phone to her ear. Only a breath passed, and then she smiled and whispered a few words. Luckily there was no loud music, only soft, melodious notes floating in the air. Maria couldn’t tell if it was coming from speakers or perhaps a live musician, but she hadn’t seen one yet. The club was quite large, with a classy looking dancefloor off to the side and the bar in the centre, like an island, surrounded by stools at all sides. Not all that many people were there yet, since it was just early afternoon. It felt like it was night, however. The club concealed itself perfectly from the outside sunlight, providing its own luminance instead.

Miss Bartender returned and drew Maria out of her scattered thoughts with a gentle touch to her shoulder. “She’s on her way,” she told her, smiling.

Maria found herself drawn to the woman’s blue eyes, and she burned to say something that would make her seem less creepy. In fact, she wanted this woman’s number, but then she felt Canaan approach before even seeing her, and tore her gaze away.

“Maria!” Canaan exclaimed, a large smile splitting her face. Her silver eyes caught the blue light from the bar and it made them shimmer.

Maria jumped down from the stool and caught Canaan in a crushing hug, smiling brightly in happiness. She had actually missed her friend so much. “Canaan! I was worried you’d never show.”

Canaan chuckled and pulled back to run her hands over Maria’s arms in a soothing gesture. “There’s someone I’d like for you to meet,” she started quickly, her silver eyes large with excitement.

Maria gave her white haired friend a once over and groaned at how handsome she was. Canaan wore a white dress shirt with a black vest over it, black dress pants and such fancy leather shoes that Maria wondered how expensive they were. Canaan had her white hair pulled into a small ponytail at the back of her head, with just enough length that none of it fell out of the hair tie. All in all, she looked dashing, and for the first time Maria felt her attraction to Canaan double. They had always been friends, through better and worse, when they had been scoundrels on the streets as kids and then battling through gangs as teenagers. Now, as fully functioning adults, they left the streets and made a life for themselves. It seemed Canaan had made it quite successfully. Maria grieved for the fact that she had always rejected Canaan’s advances when they were younger—she was absolutely delicious now.

“Maria?” Canaan laughed and waved a hand in front of her friend’s face. They hadn’t seen each other in a while, sure, but the way Maria was looking at her was strange, and though Canaan couldn’t deny a slow burn of pride that her friend was so obviously taken with just her appearance, she knew that her opportunity for anything past platonic was over. It wasn’t about her anymore, it was about Maria. “You look amazing by the way.” And Maria did, with a clinging purple dress that shimmered just as Canaan’s eyes had earlier. The blonde’s purse matched the deep purple of her dress, and her shoulders were bare for the world to see. She had her hair down as well.

“O-oh, sorry!” Maria nervously swept a lock of hair behind her ear and tried her best to get rid of her lingering thoughts about what her friend might look like out of her fancy clothing. Thankfully Canaan decided to take action. She held her arm out, and Maria wrapped her arm around Canaan’s and smiled as the slightly taller woman led her back to the V.I.P lounge. Honestly, Maria felt like she was in an alien place. A slight bit of nervousness took her when they entered the door and Canaan pushed through thick curtains that acted as a second barrier for those that were unworthy. But once they were inside, Maria automatically relaxed. It was a smaller area than the club in the other room, with carpets a deep red. The lights were dimmed some, and luckily they had air conditioning because it was probably hot outside, but here it was cool, and Maria even shivered lightly at the change in temperature and how the cool air brushed against the warm skin of her shoulders.

“You said you want me to meet someone?” Maria finally asked, remembering her friend’s statement before she had been lost in her own thoughts.

“Mm-hmm,” Canaan confirmed, hiding a cheeky grin as she pulled Maria with her to the farthest corner. There were booths scattered about, with some insanely rich and highly respected people occupying them for privacy. Besides the booths there were small couches scattered around the room in small pockets, and Maria counted at least six of them. They ended up pausing by one of these pockets, and Maria spotted a formal jacket that matched Canaan’s outfit, and she realized that this was where her friend had been. However, it was just the two of them at this end of the room, and Maria gave Canaan a questioning look.

Canaan sighed and gestured for Maria to sit. The blonde did, and she was surprised at how comfortable the seat was. It warmed immediately at her touch.

“Stay here,” she told her. “Looks like I have a runaway.” She offered a charming smile of promise, and then headed out of the room from a back door that Maria hadn’t even noticed.

Canaan couldn’t help but chuckle to herself as she took the emergency exit all the way up to the roof. She knew exactly where to find her target, and when she reached the top she found the woman leaning against the railing, legs cross, a hand dangling over the edge with a glass of brandy at her fingertips. She hadn’t taken many sips from it, and she seemed to be enjoying the wind blowing over her face. It was much cooler inside, so wearing such stifling clothes to look good wasn’t a problem, but Canaan suddenly felt stuffy outside in the heat. She didn’t know why her friend had come out here in the first place.

“Scared?” Canaan challenged, leaning backwards against the railing beside her friend. “I’d have thought you were eager, Alphard.”

Alphard snorted and lifted the glass to her lips to take a long sip. She bumped Canaan with her hip. “Don’t give me that. I can fuck any girl I want without your help.”

Canaan turned around, grinning. She shrugged. “That’s true, but I have a friend that is in need of your,” Canaan paused for good measure, waiting until Alphard looked to her in curiosity before she sent a not so subtle look at Alphard’s crotch. “Talents.”

Alphard laughed in true amusement. “I am not scared. I just wanted to come out here and enjoy some time alone.”

Sobering slightly, Canaan put a hand to Alphard’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You’re not still too cut up about Liang Qi, are you?”

Alphard stiffened slightly and her amusement dripped away from her face. She finished her drink with one large gulp, and then she pulled away from Canaan’s comfort and headed back the way she had come. “That’s none of your business,” she growled softly.

“Oh come on,” Canaan told her. She followed behind closely. “I care about you.”

“Then you’ll know not to say that bitch’s name around me.”

Canaan flinched and hurried to grab Alphard to stop her. The last thing she wanted to do was put Alphard into a bad mood, because if she did the raven haired woman would leave without a word to pout somewhere in her expensive mansion. Maria was waiting and Canaan would be damned if this failed.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I actually do give a shit about you so I want to know if you’re okay or not. Don’t give me the cold shoulder. Stop being such an asshole.”

Alphard sighed and turned to give Canaan a glare. “What, do you want me to apologise?”

“No,” Canaan sighed. “I want you to be your sexy self because Maria is waiting for us.”

Alphard relaxed and rolled her eyes. “I guess you’re right,” she admitted. She had agreed to this, after all, a little excitedly. Canaan always spoke so highly of Maria, often recounting her beauty and grace, and the way she could be goofy and kind all in one swoop. Alphard was intensely interested just by her friend’s descriptions, and she could not wait to meet Maria in the flesh. She knew that Canaan was also hoping that more would transpire, and while an uncomfortable knot still sat in her stomach thanks to her altercation with one Liang Qi, she wasn’t heartbroken enough not to fuck someone who was willing. Alphard had made many conquests since her relationship had fallen apart.

“Let’s go then,” Canaan encouraged, shoving Alphard with two hands at her lower back. Alphard did not stumble, but she sent Canaan a disapproving frown before picking up the pace herself. They made it back quickly, and once they were back in the controlled air, Canaan released a sigh of relief. Alphard felt the same, but made no expression to show it. She paused before they stepped away from the exit door, and with a sigh Alphard gave her friend a nudge.

“How is my appearance?”

Canaan took one step back to sweep her eyes over Alphard’s tall form. She even felt herself attracted as well, but pushed those thoughts aside. Like her, Alphard had expensive leather shoes and black dress pants on. But she had no vest and no tie, and her black dress shirt had its collar open with two buttons below that released, revealing Alphard’s tanned chest. Her hair was still neatly pulled into a ponytail, and unlike Canaan’s, it had more length. Canaan swallowed suddenly, and she rubbed at the back of her neck, looking away. “You look fine.”

“Do you want me to fuck your friend or you?” Alphard asked impatiently, though her grin let Canaan know that she was only partly joking. “You’re sending me some mixed signals here, Canaan.”

Canaan blushed furiously and shoved Alphard away. “Today is about Maria!” she exclaimed, cheeks flaming. She felt Maria’s eyes on them, and when she looked up and caught Maria smiling her way, she blushed even worse.

“Oh my god, I never knew you could blush like that!” Alphard actually laughed, pointing at Canaan to emphasize who she was laughing at. Canaan pressed her cold palms to her face and frowned.

“Stop it.”

“Why?” Alphard crossed her arms over her chest and grinned. She hadn’t noticed Maria yet, though. Alphard had actually forgotten about her in light of this new amusing discovery. Canaan had given her a few heated glances before, but she never expected the extent of her friend’s attraction. While she wouldn’t mind banging Canaan if the shorter woman had asked, she wasn’t so inclined to initiate anything on her own.

Canaan’s cheeks finally drained of redness and her eyes narrowed dangerously. “I’ll kick you where it’ll hurt most.” The threat in her voice was vicious and true, and Alphard quickly cupped herself protectively because the look in Canaan’s eyes was deadly and she did not doubt her to actually go through with the threat. Canaan seemed satisfied, so she turned and headed over to Maria. “Remember to be polite!” she threw over her shoulder.

Alphard sighed at her defeat and followed after Canaan. Now she noticed Maria, and as soon as her eyes landed on the blonde beauty, Alphard felt a flutter in her stomach. Maria stood to welcome Canaan with a hug, and Alphard watched them with rapt attention. When she paused beside her friend, she waited for Canaan to notice and introduce her. The couple continued to mindlessly hug until Alphard grew impatient enough that she put a hand to Canaan’s shoulder.

“Hi,” she said to Maria once the blonde’s attention rose to meet hers. “I’m Alphard.”

Canaan pulled away quickly, a hand going up to rub at the back of her neck again. “Sorry,” she told them. “Maria, this is Alphard, the person I want you to meet. Alphard, this is Maria.” She gestured between them, and then she slinked off to seat herself and watch the initial meeting take off.

Maria felt full colour take her cheeks as she looked up and finally had a good look at the new arrival. Alphard immediately appealed to her—dark skinned, dark hair and intense eyes. Alphard was even smirking, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Alphard drawled softly, swiftly offering a hand.

Maria swallowed as she took it, and she shivered when Alphard’s palm met hers. Her skin was surprisingly cold, but it warmed thanks to Maria’s already heated flesh. Maria knew that she was probably trembling with nerves, but she could not stop herself from being embarrassed, especially with the way Alphard’s eyes were undressing her right there and then, in front of Canaan. Eventually their hands parted, but Alphard kept her dancing smirk, and she gestured for Maria to take a seat. When the blonde did, Alphard took her own across from Canaan. She was immediately interested, and she sent Canaan a subtle look of appreciation.

 _She’s more gorgeous than you described,_ her gaze said.

Canaan smirked lightly and leaned back in the couch, hands clasped over her stomach. She looked so satisfied with herself, even more so when she noticed how Maria tried and failed to keep her eyes off of Alphard.

“Alphard owns this club,” Canaan started. She could feel the rising tension, and worried that Maria would burst from the heat if she did not take control of the situation and jump start the conversation.

Maria’s head snapped up and she gaped at Alphard. “R-really?”

Alphard laughed and nodded. “All mine, yes.” She made a hand signal over her shoulder, and seemingly from the shadows, the same blonde from the bar appeared and leaned down to hear. Alphard lifted a hand to cradle her jaw, whispering softly, and then she grinned cheekily and watched as the blonde straightened, nodded and then staggered off. Maria couldn’t help but feel a strange pulse of jealousy, wishing the she could have been in either position. She still found the blonde more than enticing, but Alphard had such power rolling off of her, and Maria shivered just looking at her. The way Alphard’s powerful body shifted in her seat, clothes rustling slightly, and the way her dark eyes landed on Maria again had the blonde swallowing the dryness from her mouth. Before she could complain about it, the tall blonde returned with a tray of drinks. After she placed the tray down on a small table at the centre of their pocket, Alphard gave her wrist a light stroke with her fingertips, and then grinned thoroughly when the blonde flushed and hurried away to hide it.

“Alphard,” Canaan voiced, eyes narrowed. “Keep it in your pants, will you?”

Alphard focused back on her friend and she could not muster the will to drop her smirk. “Oh? But isn’t the point of this to keep it out?”

Maria blushed furiously again. Had this been Canaan’s intent? Sure, she had ranted to her friend over the phone multiple times about how sexually frustrated she was, but would Canaan seriously hook her up with someone because of that? Canaan’s light smile told Maria all she needed to know, and she glanced over at Alphard with renewed nervousness.

“So what do you do?” Alphard asked Maria, leaning forward to grab a glass of brown liquid. She scooted closer to Maria and nestled the glass between two large, strong hands. Maria’s eyes flicked down to them and she noticed the long fingers. Suddenly she pictured them working between her legs, caressing her skin until she was a quivering mess. Blood rushed to her head and Maria looked to her feet quickly.

“I, um, I’m a photographer,” she stammered.

“Oh?” Alphard had curiously watched Maria glance at her fingers. It was easy to guess what the beautiful blonde had been thinking when her cheeks had suddenly gone ablaze. Alphard didn’t exactly know how it was possible, but simply because of that she felt her stomach clench. A starting point of arousal swam in her stomach, and she flicked her eyes over to Canaan in question. What was it about Maria that was suddenly so, so enticing? “What do you take pictures of?” For once, she was genuinely interested.

“I’m sorry to be a killjoy,” Canaan uttered before Maria could open her mouth. “But I need to head out for work. Will you two be okay alone?” By her smile Maria knew that this was planned, but she could not bring herself to say no, so she nodded her head and then accepted a kiss on the forehead from her friend. Canaan lightly bumped fists with Alphard—much to the raven-head’s irritation—and then gave her a wink of encouragement. She hurried off, actually intent on getting back to work, since she had planned the timing so that she would need to leave anyway.

“Are you fine to stay?” Alphard asked softly. She could see Maria’s hands turn white as they clenched tightly atop her lap, and she did not want to force the woman to stay if she would rather leave.

Maria looked up and met Alphard’s surprisingly gentle gaze. “Y-yeah! I’m fine.”

Alphard leaned back again and smirked as she took a sip of her drink. “Care for a drink?”

Maria wasn’t one to drink much, but this once she felt like she needed the liquid courage. Alphard was so intense that simply being near her had Maria’s skin on fire, and if she was to ever build up the courage to hit on her, she would need less inhibitions. She nodded, and Alphard surprised her by stretching out to grab a glass from the tray, standing to walk over to her, and then holding it out for her to take. “Th-thanks.”

Instead of returning to the other couch she had been sitting on, Alphard sat down beside Maria. She wanted her intent to be clear, so that if the blonde felt uncomfortable or uncertain, she could easily escape or turn her down. However, she did not sit too close and refrained from touching Maria just yet.

“So, how about my earlier question?” Alphard asked, tipping her glass to drink and glancing over the rim of it. Maria’s eyes flicked up to her face and held there, and Alphard couldn’t help but feel herself melt into the gaze. She swallowed almost too harshly, and would have gone into a coughing fit if she did not have such precise control of herself. But she quickly discarded her drink on the nearby table, and leaned forward as she waited for the blonde to answer.

“Oh! Sorry!” Maria ran her fingertip over the rim of her glass. She hadn’t taken a sip yet, and she shivered as Alphard’s eyes stayed on her. “I work for a newspaper, and I have a partner that writes all these crazy articles. He lets me tag along with to take snapshots of whatever story he’s working on. When I’m not doing that, I hire myself out for people that need professional photographers.”

Alphard leaned a little closer, curious. “Such as weddings?”

Maria nodded, relaxing immediately. Talking about her profession always helped to ease her into whatever situation she was in. Alphard’s interest also had her calming down more quickly. Usually people she met weren’t even closely interested enough to enquire about her job, and if they did, they never asked for more detail. Besides being intensely attractive, Alphard had a charming side to her as well, Maria was discovering.

“Yeah! But not just that. I work at birthdays, conventions that are in town and I’m even hired personally for modelling or cosplays. I’m not really all that popular yet, but I hope to grow a name out there.”

Alphard nodded to show her acknowledgment and inched a little closer. “Could you show me some of the pictures you’ve taken?” If she was to sleep with Maria later, then she wanted to make the woman feel as wanted as possible. She could immediately tell that Maria had a passion for photography, and the way her tense muscles were relaxing told Alphard that this topic would help the smaller blonde relax better than the alcohol would.

“I’d love to!” Maria’s smile suddenly dropped. “They’re at my house, though, on my computer.”

Alphard lifted a brow and considered her options. Since Maria didn’t seem as jittery as before, and Alphard did genuinely want to see her pictures, she stood and held out a hand. “I could take you there. We don’t have to do anything other than look at your pictures.” She smiled so charmingly that Maria almost forgot how to breathe and she reached out to take Alphard’s hand. When she stood she staggered into Alphard, and the tall woman quickly pulled an arm around her to steady her. “Are you okay?” she asked in concern. Alphard took the drink from Maria’s hand and bent to place it down on the table. For a moment Maria mourned her lost opportunity to drink herself into relaxation, but realized that a part of her wanted to be as sober as possible. She definitely wanted something to happen, and if it did, she did not want to have a fuzzy mind.

“Of course!”

Alphard grinned and released Maria, resisting the urge to lean down and take her lips in a searing kiss. It was a consuming, sudden desire, but Alphard wasn’t sure how welcomed it would be. There were clear signs that Maria was interested, but Alphard did not want to scare her away with being too forward. When she felt it was time, she would boldly state what she wanted. That time was not now, and she would need to be patient.

“My car is outside,” Alphard said. Reluctantly she stepped away from Maria’s shivering body, but she reached down to grasp her hand and led the blonde out of the room. Her heart did a strange flip when Maria initiated more intimate contact by intertwining their fingers, and when she slipped a glance over her shoulder, she caught the blonde blushing.

Oh, Alphard suddenly realized that she had never wanted anyone more than she wanted Maria now. But time would tell, and her patience would keep her.

XxX

Alphard hadn’t been expecting a luxurious apartment, but she was surprised to find that Maria lived in an attractive neighbourhood. Besides that, the blonde’s flat was exceptionally neat inside, with modern colours and furniture sets. Once they had entered the lounge, Maria ordered Alphard to take a seat and then she set off to look for her laptop. Alphard raised a slight eyebrow at Maria having ordered her to do something, but let it slide because it sent a strange tingle through her body. The drive to Maria’s place had been stifling with tension, but since they had stepped through the front door Maria had gained much in confidence.

“Are you sure you really want to see them?” Maria asked as she entered the room and plopped down beside her guest. Alphard was surprised at how relaxed Maria suddenly was, and she lost her voice for a moment as Maria’s beautiful eyes locked with hers. Maria blushed lightly at the sudden look on Alphard’s face, and she swept a lock of hair behind an ear, biting her lip. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Alphard cleared her throat, suddenly embarrassed. “Sorry,” she said. “I am sure, yes. I’d love to see your skill.”

Maria heard a heavy note to Alphard’s already husky voice, and she squeezed her legs together as she opened the laptop on the coffee table in front of her and switched it on. They waited silently for the device to boot up, and once Maria had typed her password in and her desktop had loaded, she opened a file that contained her personal pictures. They varied in subject, but Maria hoped that Alphard would like them anyway.

Deciding to make a move, Alphard scooted up until she was pressed flush against Maria’s side, and then she leaned forward with her eyes intent on the screen. The first picture Maria pulled up was of a beautiful sunset, and the visual had Alphard wondering what Maria would look like naked, splayed out beneath the sunlight as she panted and thrashed in ecstasy. Alphard felt her arousal finally present itself with a twitch in her pants. She wasn’t growing hard yet, but she could feel her blood rushing south and discreetly crossed her legs to hide anything that might soon reveal itself.

Maria explained her inspiration behind the shot, and how she and Canaan had been hanging out together at the time, sitting atop her roof just after she had moved into the place. She went through more photos that way, explaining where she had been and why she had decided to take the picture. They ranged from nature shots, to that of people, animals, patterns in the sky or ground and then even vehicles. Maria seemingly found beauty and intrigue everywhere, and Alphard found herself wishing that Maria would photograph her as they were in the heat of passion.

Alphard leaned a little more heavily into Maria and pressed their shoulders intimately together. Maria had been in the middle of a sentence and she faltered, cheeks going red immediately. She turned her head to ask if Alphard was okay, but hadn’t expected the dark woman to be so close. Alphard’s dark eyes flashed when their close gazes met, and then they flicked down to Maria’s lips. The blonde felt her heart stutter and suddenly breathing became difficult. She could feel the warmth from Alphard’s face, almost feel the brush of her lips. If she just moved a little closer….

Almost all of Alphard’s patience ran out. As much as Maria’s pictures intrigued her, she wanted to see a shot of something else. With a confident breath she cupped Maria’s cheek in her hand, and then she closed the distance between them and finally took Maria’s lips. The blonde gasped softly, eyebrows furrowing together, but she did not pull away and instead melted forward. Her lips responded immediately, and Alphard’s mouth was all warmth and pressure and it was intoxicating. It felt as though the air around them was burning. Alphard leaned back in the couch and pulled Maria onto her lap, groaning softly when it caused Maria to press into the impressive bulge in her pants. Rarely did it take so little for Alphard to harden so quickly.

Maria felt it too, and her hands immediately went to Alphard’s strong shoulders as a wave of arousal washed over her. They continued to kiss, exchanging sweet moans and little sighs. Despite Alphard’s eagerness to lock lips, she was not rushing the kiss at all. Maria almost felt a little disappointed and impatient at their pace, so she lifted her hands to pull Alphard’s hair tie out, and then ran her hands through her silky, black hair. Alphard enjoyed the sensation and responded by gently nipping on Maria’s bottom lip. She finally broke the kiss, her eyes clouded over and her chest heaving.

“Maria,” Alphard started, licking her lips. “I don’t intent to stop at just kissing.” She circled Maria’s hips with her hands, groaning again when Maria’s startled jump caused her to press into her hard cock. It was already throbbing, begging to be set loose and given free reign. Alphard would let it, but she needed Maria’s permission first. “Canaan said that you need someone to fuck you, and I’m that person. Do you want that?”

Maria looked at Alphard with red cheeks. Even the tips of her ears went scarlet and her heart thudded rapidly in her chest. She had not expected Alphard to speak so boldly and honestly, but it sent a wave of desire through her and she could not get her throat to work. In response all she could do was fall forward and capture Alphard’s lips, nails digging into her shoulders as she moaned. She knew that Alphard was intelligent and would recognize her actions as consent, and she breathed a sigh of relief into Alphard’s mouth when the raven-head deepened the kiss. A warm tongue swept across her lip and Maria eagerly opened her mouth, shuddering when the first proper taste of Alphard’s tongue met hers. She hadn’t kissed anyone in such a long time, but Alphard’s ministrations brought back all of her talents and she refused to be outshone. Her tongue battled and danced, sliding along Alphard’s, exploring her mouth. The brunette began to tremble with heat as Maria’s tongue attempted to dominate her mouth. In her pants her cock throbbed even more, and she pressed Maria down with her hips to grind against her, giving herself some delicious friction. Maria moaned and continued the action on her own without Alphard’s hands to guide her.

“I’m so hard for you,” Alphard gasped against her lips.

Maria rubbed her hands all along Alphard’s shoulders, enjoying the strong, tense muscles there. Heat seared through the fabric as well and all Maria could think about was being beneath Alphard, legs locked around her waist, nails scratching down her back as Alphard’s lean hips worked between her thighs.

“Take me,” Maria said, pulling away to suck in deep breaths of air. “Please.”

Alphard flipped them over effortlessly, enjoying the gasp of surprise that left Maria’s lips, and then the groan when she hovered over her, pressing her pelvis into Maria’s, letting the blonde know how excited she was. Slowly she began to kiss the blonde’s throat, gently nipping at the skin. When she reached the juncture between her neck and shoulder, Alphard couldn’t resist and sunk her teeth into the supple flesh, applying a powerful sucking motion until she pulled away to see how well she had marked Maria’s skin. The blonde looked up at her, panting. Her fringe stuck to her forehead, and Alphard found it adorable. She leaned in again, this time taking another long, searing kiss. Her hands travelled up and down Maria’s clothed sides, only occasionally venturing lower to caress her thighs. Maria’s dress had hiked up to her hips and the blonde had already trapped Alphard between her legs, with a thigh pressed tightly to her sides. So Alphard rocked into her, revelling in the flutter of pleasure that ran through Maria’s body.

“Do you feel that?” she asked, eyes glued to Maria’s flushed face. “How hard I am?”

Maria bit down on her lip and threw her head to the side. She didn’t know how, but Alphard was rubbing against the most perfect spot, her clothed hard-on rocking against her clothed clit. Even though layers separated their skin, she was still sensitive enough to shudder each time Alphard moved. But eventually it became too much, and Maria demanded for more. She was slightly disappointed when Alphard’s heat left her, but then reddened in the face when she realized where she was going.

Alphard grinned up at Maria as she slid down her body. Unfortunately there was no skin for her to kiss on the way, but she more than made up for it when her face was between Maria’s legs and her thighs were exposed and vulnerable. Alphard trailed light kisses that turned into bites along Maria’s thighs. Maria shut her eyes and focused her senses on Alphard. When a light touch brushed over her sensitive, wet skin, she gasped out. And then Alphard tugged her underwear down, and she inhaled sharply at the cool air touching her heated centre.

“Alphard,” Maria groaned, desperate for more pleasure.

Alphard all but forgot about her aching cock as she stared at Maria’s swollen lips glistening with wetness. She could see her clit peeking out of its hood, but made no move to touch just yet. Instead she decided to tease, kissing all around where Maria wanted her most. Finally she decided to give in, and dipped down to taste her. She swept her tongue through Maria’s dripping folds and groaned at the heavy, sweet taste that assaulted her taste buds.

Hyperaware of the sounds coming from Maria’s mouth, Alphard paid special attention to where her tongue stroked. At first she simply ran her tongue everywhere, selfishly enjoying the moment for herself, but then she decided to explore for Maria, too, and flicked her eyes up to eagerly watch the blonde’s face. She had a deep blush across her cheeks, and the sight of that made all sorts of pleasant feelings run through Alphard’s already buzzing body. When her tongue finally swiped purposefully over Maria’s throbbing clit, the blonde moaned and bucked her hips, desperate for more.

“A clit girl, huh?” Alphard drawled. The heat of her breath made Maria moan even more, but she managed to nod.

Alphard chuckled, and then she went to work—slowly. Her fingers wondered along the shivering flesh of Maria’s thighs as her tongue traced the alphabet over her sensitive bud. With some letters she groaned, with some she sucked in a deep breath, and when Alphard got to ‘w’, Maria almost screamed. So Alphard stuck to that, fingers wondering ever closer but always far enough from the action. Her tongue went slowly at first, very gently moving against Maria’s clit before leaving it and running downwards to her soaked entrance. But then Maria grew desperate and Alphard could feel the energy coiling in her body. With a grin she ran her tongue upwards again, and then she wrapped her lips around Maria and lashed her tongue over her swollen clit. Maria’s held dropped and she bit deeply into her bottom lip. Her thighs clamped down around Alphard’s face and the raven-head had to firmly hold onto her to keep Maria from tossing them off of the couch. More wetness spilled from her, coating Alphard’s chin, and the scent and heat from her made Alphard wild. She sped up the motion of her lips and tongue, sucking eagerly now. Maria panted and moaned, and then her body stiffened when she finally came, ripples of pleasure exploding from where Alphard’s mouth was on her, to her fingers and toes. She screamed, nails digging into the surface of the couch below her. Eventually the tremors stopped and Alphard’s mouth released her.

“You nearly suffocated me,” Alphard commented, licking her lips. Her eyes were dark and glossy as she moved back up Maria’s body until their faces were level. “But it was definitely worth it.”

Maria blushed when she saw the wetness on Alphard’s face, as well as soaked in the front of her shirt. But she didn’t feel ashamed. No one had ever made her come that hard so easily. Alphard definitely knew how to use her tongue.

“I wonder…” Alphard bit into her lip, considering something, and then she finally gave in. “Could you get out of this dress?”

Swallowing, Maria nodded and hurried to drop the zipper on her clothes. Alphard sat up only long enough for her to pull the dress over her head and toss it to the ground, and then the taller woman was on her again, pressing her hips firmly between Maria’s legs.

“Th-that was amazing,” Maria gasped out. She’d finally found her voice again, and Alphard definitely deserved the praise.

“I know,” Alphard responded, grinning cockily. “Let’s see if my fingers can compare, shall we?”

Maria gasped when Alphard’s long fingers swept through her dripping folds. “A-are you sure?” she mumbled as she went red in the face.

Alphard grinned as her only response, and then she continued the motion her tongue had been making earlier. Despite just having an orgasm, Maria responded pretty quickly, and even though she was still a little too sensitive, she couldn’t stop herself from rocking her hips and trying to get more of Alphard’s fingers. “You’re so wet,” Alphard commented. She made her touches very light, and traced all around, enjoying the heat, the wetness and the velvety softness. She knew that somewhere else would provide her even more of that, so she dipped her fingers lower and then traced the wetness at Maria’s entrance. “May I?” It never hurt to have absolute consent.

Maria realized all too quickly what Alphard wanted to do, and she felt her inner walls react by clamping down on nothing. She ached inside, like never before, so she nodded her head and then trembled when Alphard’s lips met hers. The kiss was soft, reassuring, until Alphard let one finger sink in. Alphard groaned deeply as the heat consumed her digit, and so badly wanted to just plunge in, but controlled herself to go slowly. Luckily Maria was more than ready, and one finger slid in so easily. So Alphard added another, and then she curled her fingers upwards and slowly began to thrust, looking for Maria’s sweet spot.

It felt as though she no longer had control of her body. Alphard’s lips and fingers had complete control of her—touching her, pleasing her. It was amazing. Maria couldn’t remember the last time _anyone_ had ever been this attentive, and when Alphard finally found the most sensitive spot inside of her, she knew that no one had ever touched her like this. Her head fell back and her lips parted from Alphard’s to release a deep moan. Alphard then leaned down to kiss and bite her neck as her fingers slowly moved inside of Maria. She had already memorized the slightly different texture of Maria’s most pleasurable spot, and so she purposefully ignored it for a good few moments until Maria began to whimper and moan.

“Please,” she begged, hands clamped down on Alphard’s shoulders.

Alphard had been waiting for that. She was panting now and she obeyed the blonde by lifting her body and situating her hips between Maria’s thighs again, and then she used the strength of her body to harden the thrusts of her hand. She curled her fingers again and aimed specifically for that special spot, and within seconds Maria was clinging to her, moaning and thrashing.

“Alphard!” Maria exclaimed, her own hips bucking upwards to meet Alphard’s as they thrust down.

“Shhh,” Alphard responded. She pressed her lips to the warm skin on Maria’s collarbone. “Don’t think, just feel.” She gently bit down on the spot, sucking the skin until she knew a light bruise would remain. “And come.”

Maria did. She shuddered violently, head slamming backwards, hips rocking upwards. Her inner muscles clenched down around Alphard’s fingers and the raven-head had no choice but to still them. Alphard swallowed lightly and finally felt the throbbing in her pants, but tried her best to ignore it for now. It took a moment, but Maria eventually relaxed. While her breathing was still ragged, she now had a lazy, satisfied look on her face. Alphard lifted a brow when she noticed it, but she couldn’t deny a smirk.

“Feeling good?” she asked.

Maria rolled her eyes and then pushed up onto her elbows. The position pressed her firmly into Alphard, and the blonde could very easily feel both her thundering heartbeat and the hard shaft in her pants. “More than just good,” she answered. “But it feels like you need some attention too.”

Alphard chuckled and then helped Maria up until they were both sitting. “How about a shower? We’re both all sticky.”

Maria blushed as she glanced down at the state of both her body and Alphard’s. She blushed even more so when Alphard’s eyes watched her, going from her chest to her thighs. “Um, we can do that,” she agreed. “Together or…?”

Suddenly Alphard lifted Maria into her arms, grinning, and the blonde’s legs wrapped around her waist. “Which way is the bathroom?”

“D-down the hall and to the first room on the left.”

That was as much of an answer as she was going to get and Maria’s heart pounded at the realization that in just a moment, she would see Alphard in all her glory. Most of Maria wanted a good look at what Alphard was packing in her pants, and she wondered just how hard it was. The bulge was quite obvious, especially when Alphard set the blonde down and asked her to switch the shower on. At first Maria merely stood and stared, cheeks going red, but then Alphard’s hands went to her pants to undo her belt, and Maria sprang into action.

Her bathroom was pretty luxurious, with a large fan build into the ceiling that would offer heat if required—during winter—and would remove the steam from the room. It also had different lighting options, and since it was already darkening outside and closing the blinds made it even darker, Maria set the device to emit heat, remove steam and to give them dim light. As she flicked the desired switches Maria felt Alphard’s eyes on her. She was already nude and behind her she could hear the swish of Alphard’s clothes as they were removed from her body and dropped. When the sounds stopped, Maria slowly turned around. Alphard was just as amazing as she had imagined, and for a moment she couldn’t believe that this person was there with her, desiring her.

Alphard felt the tiny stirrings of nervousness as Maria stared wide-eyed. “Are you okay?”

Maria snapped out of it quickly, and she blushed as she laughed. “I’m sorry,” she said. “You’re just… wow… and I got… you know.”

Alphard laughed. The hard lines of her stomach tensed with the action and Maria’s eyes immediately ran all over her. Alphard had strong, broad shoulders. Her abdomen looked so chiselled that she no doubt had no fat on her at all. Her breasts were beautiful, too—firm and perky, with dark brown nipples standing at attention. Alphard’s breasts were not too big either and Maria knew that they would easily fill her hands. But all thoughts suddenly left her when her eyes dropped lower, and the full, unobstructed view of Alphard’s cock hit her. She felt a deep shiver of desire run through her, and then she swallowed once, and then again.

“Oh wow,” she breathed, pressing her thighs together. Alphard had made her come twice. Her clit still throbbed from it, but now she was throbbing with more—with arousal so strong it was almost all she could feel.

“Like what you see?” Alphard asked with a cocky grin that Maria was starting to familiarize with.

Suddenly the blonde realized that she wanted to see all the different expressions Alphard could make. What would her face look like when contorted in lust? Her heart thudded painfully against her ribs, but her feet carried her forward, and Alphard watched silently until Maria had her backed up into the shower and against the wall. The water was just below too hot, and the steam bellowed around them. It would be sucked out by the ceiling fan, but only once it wafted out of the direct shower and lifted high. “You,” Maria started, licking her dry lips, swallowing, “you are more beautiful than I was expecting.” In the moment, it was an odd thing to say, especially when Maria pressed more meaning to the words than she had intended. She knew that this was nothing more than a business deal to Alphard—Canaan had always told her of how the raven-head slept with women and never spoke to them again. Canaan had only enlisted Alphard’s help because Maria was desperate. So she couldn’t understand why her chest suddenly tightened, and her eyes burnt with unshed tears.

Alphard either didn’t notice it or she smartly decided to downplay it. Smirking, she pulled Maria against her body and ran her lips along the slope of her shoulder from her neck. The water washing over them was pleasant and warm, and Alphard released a sigh of content. Maria began to shiver, and Alphard did not want to know if it was out of pleasure or something else. Gently she covered Maria’s hips with her hands, and then she pressed their bodies more firmly together and bit down on Maria’s skin, only lightly.

“This will be the best night of your life,” Alphard promised in a hushed tone. Her hands ran lightly over Maria’s sides, fingertips grazing her already quivering skin. Maria had to reach out and grab Alphard’s shoulders, for her knees had gone weak. She could feel the taller woman’s hands aim for her chest, and her heart stuttered in excitement when a long finger brushed against the underside of her breast. “I’ll make you forget about everything,” Alphard continued. Her cock still ached, with wetness slipping out of the head and down the swollen shaft. Ignoring it until now had taken a lot of self-control, but she had managed. Having it pressed between their bodies didn’t help, either. Maria was torn between enjoying the feel of Alphard’s roaming hands, and marvelling at how hard and warm her cock was. It was pressed against her stomach, and she felt like whimpering each time Alphard moved and it slid against her wet skin.

Suddenly, more than ever, Maria wanted to taste her. Alphard’s hands finally cupped her breasts, and she sucked in a deep breath. Diligent fingers circled her sensitive nipples, and then Alphard pulled her into a kiss, and Maria was swept away by the sensations. Alphard couldn’t control her hips, and she thrust forward once, almost whimpering when her cock strained for more friction. No matter how badly she tried to ignore her own desire, she couldn’t stop her thoughts from being consumed by the want to be inside of Maria, wrapped up in her, squeezed tightly by her. Alphard broke the kiss, panting, and Maria finally saw the desperation in her eyes.

Maria’s lips throbbed pleasantly, and she wished Alphard would kiss her forever. But she caught sight of the look in her eyes, and this time she allowed herself to smirk. Alphard’s hands were still on her, gently caressing her skin, fingertips circling her taut nipples. She caught Alphard’s hands and then gave each one a kiss. “It’s my turn,” she said huskily, surprised by the strength in her voice. “So stand back, and enjoy.” She winked before she lightly pushed Alphard backwards again until she was flush against the shower wall, and then she kissed her once, gently, on the jaw. Alphard only lifted a brow and finally allowed the blonde do to as she wanted—her cock was throbbing painfully now, and Alphard shut her eyes tightly as Maria’s lips explored her toned skin, running from her throat to the hard lines of her stomach, and finally to her thighs.

Maria was on her knees in the steamy shower, and for a moment she was stilled by the sight of Alphard’s hardness, just like before. She couldn’t fathom why, but suddenly she so desperately wanted it in her mouth, wanted to lash her tongue over the wet head and taste Alphard’s essence that had mingled with some water. So she did, wrapping her hand around the base of it. Alphard groaned above her, but Maria barely noticed.

It was rock-hard, and Maria was surprised that Alphard was absolutely clean shaven. Obviously she did this often, but Maria wouldn’t have minded it. Curiously, Maria pumped her fist once, unsure of how much speed and pressure Alphard liked. The raven-head responded by grabbing her hand and looking down at her, panting.

“Please, don’t tease me.”

Maria felt herself grow even wetter than before. “Okay,” she responded, and then she looked up into Alphard’s smoky grey eyes, and pressed her lips to Alphard’s cock. The head was swollen and red, and the shaft in her hand throbbed when Maria finally slipped her lips further and lashed her tongue across the slit, enjoying the sudden musky taste that rushed over her taste buds. Maria moaned and Alphard’s head fell back.

“Oh god.”

Taking that as encouragement, Maria slipped a few more inches past her lips, and then pulled back all the way. Alphard’s hand left hers, and then she began to stroke lazily at first. Alphard urged her to move faster, hold tighter, and she did. For the moment she merely focused her tongue on the head, while her fist pumped hurriedly up and down Alphard’s long, thick cock. But then she went further, took more in, and Alphard’s hips began to jerk. The raven-head couldn’t stop herself from grabbing the blonde’s head, but she refrained from forcing her into action—not wanting to accidentally choke her—and simply ran her hands through her wet blonde hair, encouraging her.

Maria hastened her actions. Her eyes remained open the whole time even when Alphard’s weren’t, and she fully enjoyed the tension in Alphard’s muscles, coiling like springs, and the water droplets that slipped down her muscled form. She enjoyed the look of desperation and pleasure on Alphard’s face, the way she bit into her lip and released small, breathy pants and groans. It drove Maria to give it as much enthusiasm as she could, even though part of her wanted to go slowly to savour the moment, the texture and taste. She could suck Alphard forever and die happy, but the raven-head wouldn’t last much longer. She could feel the cock in her hand and mouth swell and throb, and knew that Alphard was seconds away from release. With a soft sigh, Maria stilled her head and focused on heavy suction, but her hand went faster, harder, and this time Alphard’s hips bucked, and then she came. Maria managed to wrap her lips more securely around the head of her cock before the first spurt of come flew from the head and hit the back of her throat. She adjusted until it all landed on her tongue, and then she eagerly jerked Alphard off until every bit of liquid was drained. When she swallowed, Alphard touched her cheek and then drew her up to her feet.

“Wow,” she breathed. Her chest heaved still, and she leaned down to only peck Maria’s lips. There was an echo of her taste there, and it strangely aroused her even more—her cock was still hard and aching, and one orgasm wasn’t going to calm it.

Maria knew that, so she turned and quickly grabbed a sponge. “Let’s finish up in here and then—”

The sponge dropped from her hand when Alphard suddenly grabbed her from behind and growled into her ear. “I can’t wait anymore,” she said. Maria whimpered.

Alphard managed to shut the shower off as she carried Maria out of the bathroom. Not really knowing where she was going, Alphard opened the first door she saw and then headed over to the bed. Maria voiced no concerns, so Alphard didn’t stop. She dropped the blonde down and then crawled over her, panting, needy, and desperate.

“I need to be inside of you,” Alphard groaned. She reached down to grab herself and Maria’s eyes flicked down to between their bodies. She watched as Alphard gave herself a few slow strokes. “Please.”

Maria sucked in a deep breath and responded by wrapping her legs around Alphard’s waist, pulling her down forcefully with surprising strength. “Then fuck me,” she husked softly.

Alphard reacted instantly, almost without thought, and dove down to capture Maria’s lips. She released herself and pressed her hands against the mattress, and then roughly rocked herself against Maria, groaning at how her hardness slipped through Maria’s warm, wet folds. Maria had more control of the situation, and hurriedly reached down to grab Alphard’s cock, aligning it properly for Alphard to finally thrust in.

Neither of them considered anything else, and reality all but melted away. Alphard released Maria’s lips and pressed their foreheads together, panting. Her hips moved slightly and Maria still held her, keeping her where she wanted her, but Alphard didn’t thrust in just yet.

“Maria,” Alphard breathed. “May I?”

Maria’s chest warmed as a wave of arousal swept through her. “Please.”

Maria expected it to happen suddenly, forcefully, but Alphard used more care and gentleness than Maria had been expecting. And anyway, she was grateful. Alphard’s hips fit perfectly between her thighs, pressed firmly against them, but it took a moment until Alphard could get the head of her cock passed Maria’s entrance. At first she applied gentle pressure, easing her hips forward only slightly. Maria’s nails dug into her shoulder, and then once it was in, the rest slid inside more easily and Maria arched upwards, crying out loudly. Alphard groaned and worked her hips a little harder, determined to fill Maria completely. When her shaft was halfway in, Alphard had to pause to catch her breath. She lifted herself slightly and clenched her teeth when Maria fluttered around her, as if the blonde thought that she was about to pull out and wanted to keep her inside.

“Are you okay?” Alphard panted. She opened her eyes, and her breath caught when Maria’s hazy gaze met hers. A fierce blush dusted over her cheeks, and the hasty rise and fall of her chest caught Alphard’s attention. She watched, transfixed, and then Maria jerked into her and in one fluid motion she slid the rest of the way inside. Maria’s legs tightened around her waist, and then Alphard leaned down again to bury her face in the pillow beside Maria’s head, moaning. “Oh god.”

“I’m fine,” Maria groaned. “Don’t worry about me. Just move inside of me, please.” She was burning inside. Alphard stretched her so wide. It hurt only slightly, but it was the pleasant sort of burn that transcended into nothing but a tingling heat. She adjusted to the stretch quickly, and when Alphard obeyed and dragged her hips back, Maria threw her head to the side and moaned. “Fuck me,” she uttered, mouth hanging open.

Alphard slammed in harshly and groaned out Maria’s name. The blonde scratched down her spine, sending tingles through her body, and it drove Alphard wild. She pulled out again and slammed back with the same enthusiasm, and kept to the pace that Maria set. She went slowly but hard at first and focused entirely on the sensation of Maria’s warm, soft inner walls sliding against her swollen cock. She throbbed and ached, and each time the head of her shaft slid against Maria’s sweet spot, her inner walls fluttered and tightened, and Alphard would hiss. She arched her body each time she thrust inside, but then she paused halfway to change their position, and forced Maria’s legs to unhook from her waist. Maria opened her mouth to complain, but then Alphard lifted her legs, resting each one against her chest and over her shoulder, and then she started thrusting again, and Maria screamed.

The new position allowed for harder, deeper thrusts, and it made sparks fly along Maria’s spine. She clawed at the blanket below her, not even concerned that the both of them were messing it. All she could fathom was the fullness of Alphard inside of her, the scent of their arousal and the sounds that Alphard made each time she thrust back in. Her muscles were all tensed tight and a look of flustered desire took her features.

“Fuck,” Alphard choked out. Her hips suddenly jerked out of rhythm, and then she furrowed her brows and bit down on her lip. “I’m going to come.”

Just hearing those words threw Maria close to the edge. Her inner walls fluttered, and then Alphard adjusted and crawled over her again, one hand holding her thigh to keep her leg lifted, the other moving up to cup Maria’s jaw. She kissed her, roughly and passionately, and Maria moaned softly into her mouth as Alphard claimed her. They panted together as their movements became frantic, and this time Maria was bucking up into Alphard just as the taller woman thrust back into her. She clutched her tightly, quivering against her sweat-slicked skin. Alphard’s lips and tongue distracted her enough that their orgasm lingered away for just a moment, but then it suddenly crashed over them, and Maria was the first to cry out in release. She bit down on Alphard’s bottom lip as ripples passed through her, and then she shuddered when heavy jets of come flew from the head of Alphard’s cock just as she slammed in to the rim one last time, grunting. She ground their hips together, riding their orgasm out, and then relaxed when it was over and they were nothing but a shivering, wet mess. Alphard quickly flipped them over but kept Maria in place, and Maria was happy that the fullness remained between her legs. She pressed her cheek to Alphard’s chest, soothed by the calming heartbeat there. After a while, she felt fingertips dance softly along her spine.

“Tired?” Alphard asked.

Maria managed to lift her head. “Are you?”

Alphard grinned. “I asked first.”

Maria lifted herself and they both groaned. Alphard was still very much hard and still buried deeply. So Maria rotated her hips once, and she smirked when Alphard sucked in a deep breath. “Not anymore,” she answered. “Think you can go again?”

Alphard lifted her hands to encircle Maria’s hips, but she merely rubbed circles on the warm skin there with her thumbs. She was curious to see what Maria would do in the lead, and this also afforded her the perfect view. But before anything, Alphard lifted herself to bring their lips together, and she savoured the softness of Maria’s lips as they moved perfectly with her own. When she was done she dropped down onto her back, and then she folded her arms behind her head and grinned.

“Well, get to work then. Ride me.”

Maria did.

XxX

Canaan’s hands shook as she struggled with her keys. Well, the one she was looking for wasn’t really _hers_ , it was Maria’s—or more like, it unlocked the blonde’s house, but Maria had given it to Canaan a long while ago, promising her that whenever she needed to, she could visit when Maria was there or even when she was not. This time Maria was at home, but Canaan had received an urgent message. She didn’t entirely understand it, but Maria had gone into a strange depression ever since her encounter with Alphard, and Canaan had a suspicion as to why. Her worry for her friend was intense, though, so as Canaan struggled to open the door, she recalled the message Maria had sent to her only minutes earlier.

“ _Hey Canaan. Something just happened and I don’t know who else to turn to. Could you hurry over? I’m curled up in bed and I feel so sick that I can barely move. I’ve been throwing up all morning. Just use your key and let yourself in. Love you lots, and thanks.”_

Canaan hated seeing Maria sick, especially when it was bad enough that the blonde lost her usual happy glow and looked pale and stricken. If this time was like that, Canaan’s heart would break, but she would surely nurse her friend back to health even if it took days.

Finally the door opened and Canaan hurried in, pausing only to lock the door behind her. She shrugged out of her leather jacket, dumped it on the couch in the lounge as she passed by, and then lifted her bag from her shoulder just as she entered Maria’s bedroom.

“Maria?”

“Canaan,” Maria groaned from the bed where she was bundled up. Her bedroom curtains were closed even though it was early afternoon, but Canaan decided to keep them that way for now.

“Is it a hangover?” the white haired woman asked.

“No,” Maria groaned. She sniffled and reached out from the blanket, relieved when Canaan immediately took her hand and sat down next to her.

“Then what’s wrong? Did you get a bug or something?”

Maria looked paler than usual, as Canaan had suspected, but her eyes were also puffy and red, and Canaan recognized the dried trails of tears on her face. She felt her chest constrict, and put a hand to her friend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” Maria apologized.

“Don’t be sorry, silly. Were you crying over Alphard again?”

At that Maria seemed to liven, but she laughed, and it wasn’t out of amusement. Canaan regarded the blonde with confusion, but got up to quickly get a cloth from the bathroom. When she returned she sat back down on the bed and then gently wiped the damp cloth over Maria’s forehead and cheeks, cleaning up the dried tears and sweat.

“My tummy hurts,” Maria complained. “But I’m not sick.”

“I thought you said you were sick all morning?”

“I have been.”

“But you’re not sick?”

Maria nodded and burrowed further into her blanket cocoon. Without warning her eyes suddenly filled with tears, and then she was crying softly into the blanket, her delicate shoulders shaking at the effort. “I don’t know why I feel like this,” she admitted. “But it’s just… ever since I slept with Alphard, I’ve felt like I gave her something I shouldn’t have.”

“Do you regret it?” Canaan felt her chest pull with guilt. Sure, Maria and Alphard had been all for a night of pleasure, but maybe introducing them hadn’t been such a good idea. “Did Alphard treat you alright?”

“Of course she did!” Maria snapped suddenly. She sniffed loudly and then wiped at her wet face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Canaan gently rubbed her back. “Is it maybe because you feel something for her?”

“It’s not… I mean, yeah, I think I could very easily fall deeply in love with her, it’s just…”

“Just?”

“It’s been a month already, and I… I…”

Canaan frowned deeply. “Maria, if you’re not sick, and if you’re not love-struck and heartbroken because of Alphard, what is it?”

Maria remained silent for a long while. She began to quietly sob again, and then she hesitantly reached for something under the pillow and put the object on Canaan’s lap, hiding her face in her blanket again. “I’m late,” she said softly, almost too softly for Canaan to hear.

Canaan opened her mouth to ask, _late for what?_ But paused suddenly when she lifted the plastic object and realized what it was. A cold sensation washed over her, and then she swallowed. Suddenly her mouth was dry. “Are you sure?” she asked.

Maria sniffled and reached under the pillow again, retrieving three more of the plastic sticks. “The tests don’t lie.”

“But… but how…?”

Maria wiped at the tears on her face and took in a few deep breaths. Canaan was fixated on the pregnancy tests, her face pale and her eyes wide. She looked just as Maria had earlier that day, but the blonde couldn’t help but crack a tiny smile. “I’m pregnant, Canaan,” she admitted softly.

“And it’s… um…?”

“Alphard is the father.”

Suddenly Canaan stood, and she dropped the tests onto the bedside table before going over to the curtains and pulling them open. She pressed her hands to the windows. “What are you going to do about this?” she asked.

Maria worried that Canaan was upset with her, and it prompted her to slip out of her blanket cocoon and pad over to her friend. “Are you mad at me?”

“Mad at you?” Canaan whirled around and pulled Maria into a hug. “Why the hell would I be mad? I’m worried as hell. You’re pregnant, Maria! And it’s Alphard’s!”

Maria pressed her hands to her belly. “Is that really a bad thing?”

Canaan leaned back to look at her face. “What do you want to do? I don’t know how Alphard will take it. Didn’t you use protection? What happened that night?”

Maria shook her head. “I thought that, you know, she had a vasectomy. She never asked about protection, so I just… went with it and enjoyed myself.”

“Maria! The most important thing is to always use protection! What the hell were you thinking? What was Alphard thinking?” Canaan stepped away from Maria and angrily grabbed at her phone. “I’m phoning this asshole right now! How dare she fucking knock you up like this?”

“Canaan, no!” Maria grabbed the phone from her hand. “Please don’t tell her yet! Please?”

“Are you going to have an abortion?”

Maria gasped. “What! No!”

“Then what are you going to do? Alphard needs to be here. She did this to you and she needs to help you through this!”

Maria took Canaan’s hands and sighed. “It’s okay, Canaan.”

“How is it okay?!”

“I… I’ve been talking to Alphard ever since our night together. She left soon after, remember? We haven’t been able to meet in person again, but we chat every day. She isn’t as bad as you seem to think.”

“Maria, I’ve known her longer than you have.”

“And you haven’t slept with her,” Maria argued. “I just want to figure out what I want to do before I tell Alphard about anything.”

“But you won’t terminate the pregnancy?”

Maria immediately pressed her hands to her stomach, and she smiled. “I’m going to have this baby, Canaan.”

Canaan’s jaw relaxed. “Do you even have any idea about what you’re doing?”

Maria lifted her face, and the paleness of her completion brightened slightly when she smiled, and Canaan relaxed further. “Not really, no. But I’ll figure it out.”

“Oh boy, I can’t wait to see Alphard’s reaction.”

XxX

Just over four months went by quickly. Alphard disembarked her personal jet and climbed into her car that had been parked nearby. Her subordinates had offered to drive her home, but there was somewhere she wanted to go first, and she shooed them all away quickly. Work had taken her out of the country shortly after her time with Maria, and Alphard regretted it. What struck her as odd was how she had stayed over the night. Normally she left quickly so that there were no implications when they woke. But this time she had wanted to lie there all night and just watch Maria sleep. She recognized her feelings as something tender and romantic, and wondered on them heavily ever since. It wasn’t often that Alphard felt something more than lust for the women she fucked, but this time she had. She wouldn’t even call it a “fuck”.

Canaan had always spoken about how Maria was like a light, illuminating everything and everyone that came into contact with her. By the sudden warmth in her chest just by thinking about the blonde, Alphard had to admit that Canaan was right. So she eagerly headed for Maria’s home, easily remembering where it was from last time. Maybe this was her chance to find someone special and settle down, though the thought of anything serious did slightly frighten her. If it was with Maria, though, Alphard wasn’t sure if she would be as scared as she usually was. Her main goal, she had decided, was to take Maria out for dinner and get to know her. Messages and emails weren’t enough. Alphard wanted to spend as much time with her in person as she could.

It didn’t take long for Alphard to park outside of Maria’s flat, but she paused for a long while before climbing out of her car. She wondered if it would be appropriate for her to suddenly show up after being gone for so long. Sure, she and Maria had kept in contact, but what if Maria only saw her as a one-time pleasure? What if Alphard was alone in her strange feelings? Canaan still seemed to be very active in the blonde’s life, especially over the last two months or so. Alphard had realized this after a few phone calls with her friend, and each time Canaan sounded a little more hostile towards her. She knew that she hadn’t hurt Maria, so it wasn’t because of that.

_Should I go? Should I leave?_

Alphard sighed to herself and pressed her forehead against the steering wheel. _When have I ever not taken something that I want?_

That thought made the decision for her, and Alphard hopped out of her car. Though a small spark of nervousness hit her stomach, her usual confidence returned. She smoothed out the front of her suit jacket and grinned cockily to herself, just to give her a bit of reassurance that even if Maria rejected her offer for dinner, she would be fine. The walk up to the door was quiet, and just as Alphard knocked steadily on the door, she glanced down at her watch.

19:34. She wasn’t too late, right?

“Coming!” Maria called from inside, and Alphard’s heart skipped a sudden beat at hearing the blonde’s voice after such a long time. She swallowed and hoped that she wasn’t suddenly blushing. The door swung open.

Alphard had been planning to lean against the doorframe and wink or smirk, with her arms crossed over her chest and a calm expression on her face. Instead she ended up standing there, fists shoved nervously in her pockets. When Maria stopped dead in her tracks and paled, Alphard felt her stomach sink.

“Hi,” she started slowly. Even though she suddenly felt really awkward Alphard managed to smile. “I just got back and I thought I’d stop by to, uh, see how you’re doing.”

Maria looked like a deer caught in headlights. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and nodded vigorously, almost nervously. “Alphard!” she exclaimed. Slowly the shock drained from her face, replaced by the warmth that Alphard remembered, the warmth that drew her too deeply in. “I never expected you. Canaan said you would be back next week.”

“I managed to finish up early. Canaan has been… a little cold lately, so I didn’t feel like calling her. I just, headed here first, I guess.”

Maria frowned at that. “Really? Don’t take it personally, Alphard.”

Alphard rocked on her heels and pulled her hands out of her pockets. “So, have you eaten yet?”

Maria smiled and leaned against the door. “I just finished making dinner.”

“Could I maybe join you?”

She looked so hopeful, like a puppy asking for a treat, that Maria couldn’t help but giggle. Although she was a little hesitant, considering that she had no time to prepare for this, she couldn’t turn Alphard away. Making sure to conceal her abdomen, Maria moved aside and opened the door wider. “I suppose you could,” she conceded, giggling again at the immense relief that washed over Alphard’s face. Maria remembered Alphard being a lot more collected, and wondered if she was maybe nervous.

“So what’s for dinner?” Alphard asked as she purposefully brushed against Maria on her way in. The blonde startled lightly from the contact, and Alphard felt a slight twinge of hurt. Was she uncomfortable with physical contact now?

Maria giggled. “Follow me and find out.”

XxX

It took great effort to hide her obvious stomach from Alphard’s keen eye, but somehow Maria managed it. She and Alphard shared dinner in the lounge, sitting side by side while they spoke. At first it was awkward, because the last time they had been together in person, intense sex had ensued. It was different to speaking through phone messages, but they grew comfortable over time. Eventually, after eating and doing the dishes, they returned to the couch and Maria switched the channel to something bland just to fill the air with background noise. Alphard sat very close to her, almost close enough that their shoulders were touching, but she kept a pillow pressed to her stomach to hide it, and Alphard had yet to realize anything. They continued to speak, about anything they could think of. Maria had been right with Canaan before—she could definitely fall in love with Alphard without much effort.

“She doesn’t mean it,” Maria assured, hesitantly reaching out to gently cover Alphard’s hand with her own. “Something just… happened, and Canaan is a little upset with you right now.”

“Upset?” Alphard straightened where she sat, but she took the opportunity and wrapped Maria’s hand with her own. The blonde didn’t pull away, but Alphard was too unsure to do anything more radical just yet. She did feel a spark of anger and concern at Maria’s explanation, though. “What the hell did I do?”

Maria wanted to pull away, nervous, but didn’t want to hurt Alphard or worsen the mood. Since the moment Alphard had appeared by her door, Maria had been in a panic. How was she supposed to carry on a normal conversation with the person she was keeping big news from? She hadn’t even prepared what she would say yet. If Canaan were there, then maybe she would have blurted it out. Maria was scared. She liked Alphard a lot, probably too much. The fact that the taller woman came to visit her first before anything else warmed her heart, but what if Alphard took the news badly? What if she freaked out and left? Maria wouldn’t be able to handle it, but she couldn’t very well keep the news from her. Alphard had a right to know.

“Nothing bad, I promise.”

“Then why is she so upset with me?”

“Well…” Maria finally pulled her hand free and pressed it against the pillow at her abdomen. “It has something to do with me, and Canaan can be a little overprotective.”

Alphard’s previous worries resurfaced. She watched the frown on Maria’s lips, and decided to finally ask. “Maria, I need to know something, about you and Canaan.”

Maria looked up and met Alphard’s serious gaze. “What is it?”

“Is she in love with you? Are you together?”

Maria furrowed her brows in confusion. “Why would you ask that?”

“Well, Canaan, as you said, is really protective of you. It gets weird sometimes, the way she goes on about you. Is that why she’s mad at me? That I banged you and she didn’t get to?”

Maria gasped lightly. “Of course not! There is nothing going on between us, I mean it! I know that we seem strangely close, but it’s platonic. I love her, but I don’t, you know, want to get into her pants.” She smiled. “Has that been worrying you?”

“No!” Alphard shrugged and folded her arms across her chest. “Why would it? I’m just…” Suddenly she sighed. “I don’t even know anymore.”

The atmosphere quickly took a turn downhill, and Maria scooted closer until she was almost on top of Alphard. “What’s wrong?”

 _Wrong?_ Alphard thought. _Nothing is wrong, that’s the thing._ “It’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie! I can see it on your face. I may not know you as well as Canaan seems to think she does, but I think I can tell when you’re hiding something.”

Alphard felt herself grinning. “Oh? You think you know me, huh?”

Maria laughed. “We’ve been pretty intimate, so I think I do.”

Alphard sobered. She wondered for a moment if she should simply admit her conflicted feelings and let Maria decide where to take them. Honestly, the thinking she had done over the past few months had really put a damper on her mood. So much, in fact, that Alphard hadn’t even had the time to romance other women into her bed. All throughout her business trip she had been thinking about Maria, and that was something that usually never happened.

“Do you remember our night together?” Alphard asked.

Maria pressed her arms a little more firmly against the pillow, knowing what rested beneath it, and smiled. A light blush clouded her cheeks. “Of course I do,” she breathed softly.

Alphard chuckled at her obvious fluster. “How could you not? Anyway, I just… ever since then, I haven’t really felt myself.” Alphard saw Maria’s eyes widen in shock and quickly jumped to explain herself. “Not that I regretted sleeping with you! Actually, it was the best night of my life.”

“Really?” Maria reached out this time and found Alphard’s hand. She intertwined their fingers, heart thumping in excitement. Bringing up their night of passion made her skin tingle, though, and feeling Alphard’s grip on her made Maria remember what those talented fingers could do with the right intent. She shivered lightly and banished her dirty thoughts, intent on listening to Alphard for as long as she needed.

“Of course,” Alphard husked softly. She drew Maria against her side with an arm around her waist, pleased when the move wasn’t rejected. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips, hovering her so slightly before just to give Maria enough time to lean away. Maria didn’t, and having Alphard kiss her again felt too wonderful. Maria moaned softly.

“I have feelings for you,” Alphard uttered softly against Maria’s lips. “But I don’t know how to handle them.”

Maria sucked in a deep breath. Her heart skipped a heavy beat, and she felt a deep warmth spread out over her body starting from her chest. Alphard had feelings for her? Maria had never expected this, and hearing Alphard say it made her realize that she felt the same. What degree their feelings were depended, but that would be discussed later. Suddenly Maria felt herself fill with desire, and she couldn’t stop herself from leaning forward again and capturing Alphard’s lips. It had been such a long time since their night together, and with no one else in her interests, Maria had been left to tend to her own needs. It was lonely and unsatisfying, but having Alphard there, real and warm, right underneath her hands, made Maria urgent with need. The only problem was, if she pressed her body to Alphard’s the way she wanted to, or removed their clothing in haste, her secret would be out.

Alphard responded immediately, hands moving up to cup Maria’s face. She shifted in her seat to face sideways, and then gently she pulled Maria’s chest against hers. The pillow still sat between them, and Alphard wondered why it was still there. Maria wouldn’t let it go, and before Alphard could remove it herself, Maria broke the kiss with a sigh and pressed her face to Alphard’s chest.

“Alphard, I feel the same.”

“You do?”

“Yes I do. Of course I do! I want you so much right now.”

Alphard felt herself harden slightly with a sudden wave of arousal, but Maria sighed in worry this time, and her thoughts quickly retreated to safer grounds. “But?”

Maria withdrew to look up at Alphard’s concerned gaze. “There is something I need to tell you before we… do anything.”

“Okay?”

Maria swallowed heavily. Her heart began to thud in panic, but she took deep breaths to calm herself down. Hesitantly she discarded the pillow, but that wasn’t enough. She was showing already, even so early on, but her loose clothes hid it enough in their position that it wasn’t immediately obvious. “Actually, I think I need to show you instead.”

Alphard watched, puzzled, as Maria carefully got to her feet and then took in a few deep breaths. She had no time to wonder what Maria was about to do, because then the blonde suddenly lifted the front of her shirt to just underneath her breasts, and Alphard felt her heart almost stop.

“Give me your hand,” Maria commanded.

Alphard barely realized that she immediately lifted her hand for Maria to take. The blonde guided it slowly, and then pressed her palm flat against her round belly. The warmth underneath her touch brought Alphard back to life, and she startled away quickly.

“You’re pregnant?” Alphard asked in disbelief.

Maria smiled despite her worry. “I am.”

“Who… who is…?” Alphard felt like she knew the answer, but she was too afraid to make any assumptions. Maria was giving her such a soft, loving look that it was the only thing keeping her seated so still.

“You are, Alphard.”

“How long?”

“I’m sixteen weeks along.”

Alphard swallowed. “Am I really the… the…?”

“You’re their father, Alphard. I haven’t had sex with anyone else.”

Alphard’s eye widened and snapped up to Maria’s gaze. “’They’?”

“Twins.”

Alphard felt the breath leave her. Maria still stood there with her shirt lifted, and Alphard could clearly see her large belly. It was still so early, but it being twins made the size more understandable. For a long moment Alphard couldn’t fathom what Maria had just told her. In her mind, today would have gone in only two ways. One, Maria would have agreed to go out with her for dinner, and they would have ended it either with simple innocent romance or another night of indulgence. Two, Maria would reject her and Alphard would head home alone. She had not expected to come here and be told that she would be a father.

Shakily Alphard stood. Maria remained where she was standing, even when Alphard approached her warily, eyes bright with shock and disbelief. “Are you sure?” Her heart was pounding crazily, and Alphard could barely breath with how frantic her pulse was. She was suddenly seeing strange visions in her mind, of her future self holding two babies, eventually standing next to growing children, raising them with Maria by her side, matching rings on their fingers. She definitely did not feel the need to be upset or angry, but she was still insanely shocked. This was huge news.

“Very sure.”

“Why did you wait so long to tell me?” Alphard asked softly. She seemed only hurt, not angry. “When did you find out?”

Maria clouded over with guilt. “I wasn’t sure what to do. I’m sorry for waiting so long to tell you.” Hesitantly Alphard’s hands came to rest on her swollen belly. They were warm and shaking, but Maria welcomed them. “I also wanted to make sure that they were fine and healthy before I told you.”

“A-are they?”

Maria covered Alphard’s hands with her own and gave the shocked woman a warm smile. “They are perfectly fine.”

Alphard released a breath she hadn’t even been aware that she was holding. She felt relieved, and then she pulled Maria into a gentle hug and sucked in a deep breath. “I’m going to be a father?” she asked.

“Is that what you want?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll give you time to figure it out, if you want.”

Alphard shook her head. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Are you sure? I won’t force you to stay. I’ve already decided to keep these babies, even if I have to raise them myself.”

Alphard felt a fierce emotion sweep through her. She growled softly, and then she leaned back and gently took Maria’s shoulders. “I’m responsible for this. I knocked you up, and I will damn well be there for anything you need.”

Maria beamed in happiness. “Do you mean it?”

“Let’s just say that I never knew that I wanted kids until you told me that I’ll be having them.”

“You’re okay with it?”

Alphard dropped down to her knees and pressed her palms against Maria’s belly again. “These are my babies,” she uttered softly. “Of course I’m okay with it. It hasn’t really hit me yet, but I think I’m really excited about this.”

Maria suddenly released a sob, and she covered her mouth in surprise as tears swept over her cheeks. She hadn’t realized how worried she had been, and when Alphard stood and pulled her into another hug, she released all of her pent-up fear in the form of relieved but painful tears. Alphard soothed her with soft words of comfort, and then when her tears stopped, she kissed her softly on the lips.

“I promise you, I won’t leave you alone in this.”

Maria laughed softly as she wiped the tears from her face. She drew Alphard in for another kiss, keeping it gentle for the moment. When she withdrew, she relaxed in her arms and released a sigh. “I believe you,” she said.

“I can’t believe I’m actually going to be a father.”

“You’re really fertile, I think.”

Alphard flushed with something strange, something that almost resembled pride, but she couldn’t really put a finger on it yet. She surprised Maria by lifting her up into her arms, and she grinned when the blonde’s legs fit perfectly around her waist.

“Wanna test that?”

Maria’s tears dried up completely, and she moaned as Alphard kissed her again. “I think we should,” she whispered softly.

Alphard chuckled and then carried her through the house to the room from last time, the one that she correctly assumed was the master bedroom. “I can’t believe it,” Alphard commented when she placed Maria down. She kissed her again, long and hard, pouring everything she had yet to put a name to into the action.

“Believe what?” Maria asked. She dropped her head to the side when Alphard began trailing kisses along her neck, and moaned softly when tingles of pleasure ran through her. Alphard pressed one hand gently to her stomach underneath her shirt, and with a thumb she caressed the skin there. Alphard paused her lips’ explorations to look down into Maria’s beautiful eyes.

“That I’m going to be a dad,” she admitted.

Maria smiled. “Is that really such a bad thing?”

 

 


End file.
